Insomnia
by StormLover
Summary: A/U Ro's pregnant and Logan can't sleep. Read to learn what keep the Wolverine up at night. ROLO Please R & R.


Logan sat in the chair next to the bed where his wife lay. The past few mornings have started out this way with him waking several hours before he needed to and watching her sleep. Normally, he would go down to the garage and work on his bike on nights such as this one but for the last few months, he couldn't bring himself to leave his wife's side.

Logan knew why he was having bouts with insomnia. He was worried. Worried that something would happen to her and their unborn child.

Call him pessimistic or irrational but things in his life were going too well. Don't get him wrong, he appreciated the peace as the gift it was, but his life has taught him to be cautious and ever watchful. So he was waiting. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, for the pain that always followed him to return again.

His life had been marred with continuous discontent, drama, and death for as long as he could remember. But it seems he has found favor with his Higher Power for the peace he has experience for the past two and half years since he started dating Ororo. A year ago, he had asked to her become his wife, feeling that years of being colleagues and a year of courtship was enough time to tell if they were right for each other. And they were and since that first official date, he has had some of the best days of his life. Now, he, the Wolverine, was a happily married man to a woman who was his equal in more ways than one. She was his confidant, partner in crime and best friend. It felt good to know that he had someone who had his back, no matter what.

He smiled as she murmured in her sleep, turning to find a comfortable position as much as she could with her large swollen belly. They had decided that after six months of marriage, they would try to conceive. Unbeknownst to them when they made the decision, she was already with child, a result of the less than useful birth control methods that failed when trying to defend her womb from the seed of the Wolverine.

Though the pregnancy happened earlier than they desired, they were still overjoyed and began making plans. Logan approached the professor about the idea of building a home on lake for his family and as a gift to the couple, Charles had a 4 bedroom, 4 bath home built with a promise from the couple to provide refugee from any member of the team, needing a place to crash and get their heads together.

The couple agreed and was able to live in the house up until her eighth month. Ro had gained a considerable amount of weight and it had become increasingly hard from her to get around. With only a few weeks to go, Hank placed her on bed rest and Logan got permission for them to live in his old room in the mansion until she gave birth. He knew she missed her home but she willingly made the sacrifice for their child.

Overcome with the need to feel her warmth again, Logan returned to bed, finding a comfortable position where he could cradle his wife, his arm wrapped protectively around her belly. Though he enjoyed the soothing warmth radiating from her body, he still could not get back to sleep. With his healing factor, he could get by with only a few hours of sleep. But as of late, he slept less and less, the stress of the worrying about his wife and child weighing heavily on his mind. So much so, his wife was beginning to notice it. She in turn began to worry about him. He knew that stress wasn't good for the baby so he tried to hide it from her.

Why did he do that? He chuckled at the memory of how he discovered that Ro knew him better than he thought she did. She was in tune to him, able to sense his moods and sometimes even his thoughts, making him wonder if she was a telepath. What had taken some getting use to was how she was able to see through the "mask" he presented to others. She would ask him about things when they were alone and sometimes all he could do was look at her as she continued whatever she was doing, waiting for his response. Those moments confirmed to him that he had met his match.

Feeling her shift, Logan shifted as well. When he heard a change in her breathing and the slight increase of her heartbeat, he knew she was waking up. He considered closing his eyes, pretending to be sleep but he knew he couldn't fool her. So he waited. He knew what was coming next…her order for her early morning snack.

"Logan?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Did you sleep?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

"A few hours. That's all I need. Healing factor, remember?" he replied, nuzzling her neck, kissing her gently, "Ya'll hungry?"

"Yes. Will you get us something to eat?" she asked, struggling to face him. He gently helped her to roll so she was facing him. She had begun to be inclusive when she referred to herself so that she, as she told him, could get use to saying we and us.

"Sure. What ya got a taste for?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Two turkey sandwiches with cranberry walnut chutney, cream cheese, lettuce, tomato, and pickles, the bag of flaming hot Cheetos and a big glass of your special cherry limonade."

Chuckling softly as he kissed her again before getting out of bed, he asked, "No dessert?"

"Oh, and the rest of the chocolate cake Jean made if there is any left."

"Back in a few, doll," he told her, kissing her lips gently. He threw on a shirt and jeans and made his way to the kitchen. Thirty minutes later, he returned, carrying a tray loaded down with all the things she requested. He placed it on the mobile table Hank brought up from the infirmary so that she could eat without leaving the bed. After giving thanks, Logan watched as Ororo attacked her food, moaning softly, an indication that she was enjoying her meal.

He joined her, eating one of the two sandwiches he made for himself, a tamer version of hers. They ate in silence – her focused on her food, him deep in thought.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked, breaking the silence. "And if you say nothing, I will throw something at you." She cut a hunk of chocolate cake and stuffed it into her mouth, waiting for his response.

The calm, peace loving Ororo had been replaced by a slightly more aggressive one as the hormones raged in her body. His enhanced senses had saved his ass plenty of times, helping him to steer clear of her when her hormones levels were at their highest. Some of their teammates and students hadn't been so lucky.

From the smell of things, he was about to get it.

"It's noth…" he began, dodging the pillow she threw at his head.

"Logan," she growled warningly, sounding a lot like him. She had tried to get him to tell her what was wrong for the past month but his response had always been 'nothing'.

"Ro, it's nothing for you to worry about," he replied, standing and going over to the balcony door. He felt the slight change in wind and without looking, leaned to the side, allowing the pillow his wife threw at him hit the door.

"Don't you realize by now that what affects you affects us?"

"Not this."

"The hell it doesn't," she said angrily, the rumble of thunder echoing across the sky.

Logan turned to look at his wife. She had used her powers to get out of bed and now hovered a few inches above the floor, holding her stomach.

"Ro, you need…" Logan said, walking toward her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, her eyes flashing, "Do you think I'm blind? I see the bags under your eyes. I feel when you get out of bed and I can sense when you are watching me sleep. I know when something is wrong with you, Logan, and something is wrong. So tell me."

When he didn't say anything, she took several deep breaths to calm herself. "If this silence and inability to talk to me about what's wrong is what I have to look forward to, then it won't be an "us". It will be me and my baby without you."

"Ro, you don't know what you're saying."

"Don't tell me what I don't know because I know what the hell I'm saying. Sure, I'm hormonal as hell and any little thing sets me off but I'm very clear about this, buddy. So either you come clean or I want a damn divorce!"

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Logan could hear the team coming toward them.

"Ro, please get back in the bed," he said calmly, trying to defuse the situation.

"Not until you tell me," she said, lowering herself to the floor, just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Stormie! Logan? You okay," Remy asked through the door, trying the knob, finding it locked.

"We're fine Cajun. False alarm," Logan yelled back, his eyes still on his wife who was starting to weave.

"Dammit Ro, get back in the bed."

"No, not until," she began and suddenly kneeled over. Immediately, water started pouring from her. She groaned in pain and Logan could hear her heart rate increase.

"Logan, open up. I need to check on Ororo. She shouldn't be using her powers," Hank yelled through the door.

"Hank, get in here. Her water just broke," he yelled rushing over to her. Picking her up, he laid her back in the bed, just as the door swung open and Hank, Remy, Scott and Jean entered.

"Logan, what happened?" Jean asked, taking in the mess in the room, including the large puddle of water on the floor.

"Not now, Red," he replied, helping Ro get comfortable.

Ororo screamed as the lower part of her gown and the sheets on the bed became saturated with fluid.

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Scott said, watching Hank lift the hem of Ororo's gown.

"No time. The baby's coming now. Scott and Remy, we need lots of hot water stat," Hank said, rushing to Ororo's bathroom, where he washed his hands as Jean turned the bed so that Ororo would have some privacy when the others returned. Jean moved the covers to create a shield and was shocked to see the baby nearly out. Hank caught him as he slid from his mother's body.

Ororo, feeling relief from the pressure, leaned back onto the pillows to rest. Logan held her hand and wiped the sweat from her brow. Fifteen minutes later, as Hank finished cleaning the baby, Ororo leaned up again, gritting her teeth.

"Hank," Jean said, seeing another head crowning.

"I…I didn't see another baby during the examinations," Hank said, his hands full with the boy.

"Tell her that," Jean replied, taking one of the sheets and catching the little girl as she slid into the world.

Sighing deeply, Ororo laid back and feel asleep.

"Twins," Logan said, looking at the babies who were crying due to the bath they were receiving. Scott and Remy returned just as Jean caught the little girl.

"We need to get the babies down to the infirmary for their examinations. Logan, do you think you can carry Ororo?"

"Sure, doc," he replied, still in shock. _Twins,_ he thought as he gathered his wife in his arms, covering her with a clean sheet and followed the doctors as they made their way to the infirmary, cradling the babies.

Three hours later, Ororo woke up to find Logan cradling their daughter while their son slept in the bassinet.

"Hey," she whispered, not wanting to wake the babies.

"Hey. How you feeling?" he asked, standing slowly and going to her.

"Lighter," she replied, making him smile.

"She looks just like you," he said, leaning down and placing the baby in her arms.

"So you're the reason why I had to lay in a bed for the past two weeks," she whispered to the sleeping baby, kissing her softly on her crown of white curls.

Ororo looked up to see Logan gazing down at her and the baby.

"Are they…" she began.

"They are fine. Our son was 8lbs 5oz and 22 inches long and our daughter was 5lbs and 18inches. Everyone was given a clean bill of health. Hank wants you all to stick around for another day or so til you get your strength back and heal a little," he told her, softly stroking her hair.

"Can I see him?"

"Sure," he replied, leaning over to kiss her.

Logan retrieved his son and laid him in his mother's arms. Ororo smiled down at the sleeping bundles.

"They are so beautiful," she replied, looking up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"So are you," he replied, leaning over and kissing her deeply. They pulled apart when they heard a cross between a whimper and a growl.

"This is definitely your son," Ororo said as Logan picked up the baby boy, "Have they eaten?"

"Yes. Hank said they should be good for another hour or so," he said, returning the sleeping child to the bassinet. He returned to his wife and picked up his daughter, gently kissing her head before laying her beside her brother.

Going back over to his wife, he noticed the tear tracks on her face.

"Ro?" Logan asked softly.

"Would you lay with me?"

Silently, Logan went to the other side of the large bed. After removing his shoes and lowering the arm of the bed, he climbed in beside his wife. He helped her to face him, the tears still flowing gently.

"Ro?" he asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I owe you an apology," she began, her hand on his cheek.

"No…" he began but she silenced him, placing a finger against his lips.

"I was scared," she replied, looking deep into his grey eyes, "I didn't know what was wrong with you and I was mad at you for keeping it away from me. I know I won't know everything because that's the type of life we live. But I need to know if something is going on with you, because what affects you, affects our family."

"I know and I'm sorry," he replied, wiping another tear from her eye, "I've just been worried about something happening to you and the babies. Things have been going so well and I don't want that to stop but I know that it will have to end. I'm just worried I won't be able to protect you guys if something was to happen. I don't think I can live with myself if something did." He lowered his eyes, not able to continue looking into hers.

"Logan, look at me," she requested softly. When he looked up, his eyes were filled with tears. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry.

"Listen to me. Our life is one of uncertainty. I live it day to day with a continuous prayer on my lips for all who I hold dear. We cannot have a spirit of fear but one of hope, especially now with these two gifts that we've been blessed with. I have no doubt that you will be a great father as you are already a great husband but we are a team. As a team, we have to be the same page so that our little circle can withstand the external forces that will test us. So let's live life day to day and see what happens. But know this, if anything was to happen, we will handle it…Together," she replied, wiping his tears away, "Because if anyone so much as lays a finger on one of those two, there will be hell to pay. Right?"

Chuckling, he replied, "Damn right." She held up her fist for a bump and he followed suit, sealing their pact in their own special way. He took her in his arms and they hugged one another close.

Three days later, Logan was up again. He sat in the rocking chair, gazing at the sleeping bundles. He had just gotten them both to sleep and was taking a breather before returning to his own bed.

"They're a handful aren't they," his wife whispered, standing in the doorway, watching her family.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it no other way," he replied, silently getting to his feet and joining his wife, kissing her before they headed back to their room.


End file.
